Flock IMing
by Psychotic Peppermint
Summary: Something I wrote out of boredom! The title explains it. NO Fang spoilers! Its less than a minute to read so read and review! T because I'm paranoid. :D    please please review! Oh and I'm not posting anymore in it so yeh.  Still read if ya want.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Maximum Ride **

* * *

Fangalicous (Fang) logged on.

Maximum (Max) logged on.

D-Mizzle (Dylan) logged on

D-Mizzle: Max I luv u! 3

Maximum: SHOVE IT DYLAN!

Fangalicous: -is emo in corner-

D-Mizzle: But, I luffles you.

Fangalicous: shut it

Maximum logged out

Fangalicous: wait for me max!

Fangalicous logged out

D-Mizzle logged out

Da_Bomb (Iggy) logged on

Gazzer (Gasman) logged on

Gazzer: let's play a prank on Nudge

Miss Sparkles (nudge) logged on.

Miss Sparkles: Ah no u WONT

Da_Bomb: Yeh we will

Da_Bomb logged out

Gazzer: -evil laugh-

Gazzer logged out

Miss Sparkles: -screams-

Angelic (Angel) logged on

Angelic: Wat is it?

Miss Sparkles: Ig and Gaz are gonna prank – Ugh I'm gonna kill them

Miss Sparkles logged out

Angelic: Aw crap

Angelic logged out

Wingless (Ella) logged on

Wingless: hello!

Wingless: ummm…

Wingless: hello?

Wingless: HELLO?

Da_Bomb (iggy) logged on

Da_Bomb: Hi Ella!

Wingless: I think you're amazing…

Da_Bomb: Awkward turtle! o.0

Da_Bomb logged out

Wingless: D=

Wingless logged out

D-Mizzle logged on

D-Mizzle: I luv Max

D-Mizzle: I luv Max

D-Mizzle: I luv Max

D-Mizzle: I luv Max

D-Mizzle: I luv Max

D-Mizzle: I luv Max

D-Mizzle: I luv Max

D-Mizzle: I luv Max

Fangalicous: logged on

Fangalicous: -kills Dylan-

Fangalicous: I rely luv Max –makes out with Max-

Fangalicous logged off

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iggy and Fang. Alone. In a virtual chat room. After watching A VERY Potter Musicial (which rox sox). What could happen!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Maximum Ride **

* * *

Fangalicous (Fang) logged on.

Fangalicious: HELLO!

Fangalicous: hi?

Fangalicous: anyone?

Fangalicous: ...

Fangalicous: I"M THE BESTEST PRINCESS! I'M THE BESTEST PRINCESS! I'M THE BESTEST PRINCESS!

Da_Bomb (Ig) logged on

Da_Bomb: 0.o

Fangalicous: crap...

Da_Bomb: I'm so telling everyone about the whole bestest pricess thing! LOL

Fangalicous: Did you just lol? Dudes don't lol!

Da_Bomb: Well I do

Fangalicous: Then your not a dude!

Da_Bomb: I'm just more secure with my manhood

Fangalicous: Whatever... I'm way manlier than you

Da_Bomb: Butt-trumpet!

Fangalicous: WTH?

Da_Bomb: Yeh you've got a trumpeting butt! Who looks stupid now! You do!

Da_Bomb logged out

Fangalicous: Tee-hee

Fangalicous logged out

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why did I make a third chapter? Because I was bored! **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Maximum Ride **

* * *

Fangalicous (Fang) logged on.

Maximum (Max) logged on.

Maximum: I love you!

Fangalicous: Ditto

D-Mizzle logged on

D-Mizzle: I love you!

Fangalicous: Dude, I'm sorry but you're not my type

Maximum: lol

D-Mizzle: Um... I meant Max...

Maximum: Well, go to Wisconsin!

D-Mizzle: Wisconsin?

Fangalicous: -is emo in corner-

Maximum: Yes go there!

D-Mizzle: But I want to go to Louisana!

Maximum: Fine! Just get the heck away from me you JERK-MUFFIN!

D-Mizzle: =P

D-Mizzle logged off

Maximum: Fang let's go flying

Fangalicous: Can I bring my razor?

Maximum: -eyeroll- Sure

Maximum logged off

Fangalicous logged off

* * *

**Please review! **

**(Dedicated to my friend D-Mizzle H8r! :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter! I need a life.**

**Disclaimer: It tis declaimafied! **

* * *

Da-bomb (Iggy) logged on

D-Mizzle (Dylan) logged on

D-Mizzle: so I heard you said 'lol'

Da-bomb: I did not!

D-Mizzle: Kay whatever man

Da-Bomb: Fang shouted 'I'm the bestest princess'

D-Mizzle: NO WAY!

Da Bomb: way.

D-Mizzle: woah

Da-Bomb: later man I gotta go

D-Mizzle: ttyl

Da-Bomb: What?

D-Mizzle: talk to you later

Da-Bomb: but dude ttyl? Thats a chick word

D-Mizzle: not a word

Da-Bomb: not the point... ttyl is girly!

D-Mizzle: GIRLY?

Da-Bomb: yep!

D-Mizzle: No its not

Da-Bomb: yeh man it is

D-Mizzle: what ever i gotta go TTFN

D-Mizzle: Thats ta-ta for now

D-Mizzle logged out

Da-Bomb: -facepalm- o.0

Da-Bomb logged out

* * *

**Please review! **

**(Dedicated to my friend Nano Monkey! :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter! I need a life.**

**Disclaimer: It tis declaimafied! **

* * *

Angelic logged in

Fangalicous logged in

Angelic: HI FANG!

Fangalicous: hi.

Angelic; OMG WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST THINK ABOUT MAX!

Fangalicous: D= um... that she's pretty...

Angelic: Oh you thought a hell of a lot more then that, I know.

Fangalicous: ANGEL LANGUAGE! hell seriously? you're friggin seven!

Angelic: YOU'RE the thinking that stuff about Max. You have one SICK mind. :P

Fangalicous: Ugh.

Fangalicous logged off

Angelic: Round one goes to evil 7 year old lol XD

Angelic logged out

Miss_Sparkles (Nudge) logged on

Miss_Sparkles: Crap everyone's gone

Miss_Sparkles logged out

* * *

**Please review! **

**(Dedicated to... that hobo in NYC! :D)**


	6. Done

**So I'm probably not going to post anymore of this. Because, I'm almost out of randomness and I've got a few reviews telling me to 'crawl into a hole a die". I'm pretty sure all of ya'll will totally move on with your lives and forget this in about two seconds, so yeh. I have other stories and if you want to read them, please, be my guest. Oh and and I request the that all of you that hate this type of thing not to stalk me, and to avoid any general crepperness aimed at me. Oh and have a good day!**


End file.
